


Coming Undone

by WinterIronCap



Series: Smut Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Cum feeding, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Tony has a problem, one he has been dealing with for years. Maybe it’s time his boyfriends know about it so they can help him out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Smut Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803100
Comments: 17
Kudos: 339





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to LovelyIKnow on Discord for betaing this for me. As usual big thanks to resurrectedhippo for dealing with me while writing this and Becca I blame you a billion percent for this. All your fault!

“I don’t get it, Steve!” Bucky grumbled, pacing Tony’s penthouse bedroom. “We’ve been going out for six months, every time we kiss, it’s great. We touch each other, it’s great. We moved into the penthouse together, it’s been freaking amazing. We talk, date, anything, it’s great. As soon as it starts to heat up, as soon as it feels like we are about to cross that line, bam, it’s like a door slammed in our face. Tony pulls away and shuts down, shuts us out. What’s going on?!”

“Bucky you need to calm down.” Steve tried, hands tugging at his hair. “I know it’s frustrating but maybe he needs more time.”

“How much more time Steve?” Bucky asked, unable to let this go.

“I don’t know, okay, I don’t know.” Steve snapped back. “Maybe we should just ask Tony.”

“Ask Tony what?” Both men looked over at the door, finding the object of their conversation staring at them in confusion.

Looking from one to the other, Tony stared at them expectantly. “What’s going on boys, what do you need to ask me?”

“Tony…well here’s the thing,” Bucky started, ignoring Steve’s expression of fear and his shaking head. “We were just wondering, well we’ve been together and you know we’ve noticed that you seem to, I don’t know, stop before anything can get serious. So that’s what we wanted to ask about. So you know, this is us. Asking.”

Tony glanced away, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “Tony?” Steve questioned, noticing the change in demeanor. “Honey? If you’re just not comfortable with sleeping with us we can understand. But please, just tell us, these mixed signals are hurting all of us I think.”

“Well, guess we’ve reached that point in this relationship where we break up.” Tony announced to the shock of the others. “Wow, you would think I would learn from every failed one night stand, every relationship I ever was in, but I guess not. So much for being a genius. Oh well, goodnight, feel free to take the bed, I’m going to the workshop.”

He turned to leave, hand reaching for the door before a metal arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back and physically dragging him to the bed. He was dropped unceremoniously into Steve’s lap without a word from Bucky, who knelt down at his feet and grabbed his hands in a gentle hold.

“Sweetie,” Steve spoke up into his ear, arms wrapping around his waist in a steel hold. “No one is breaking up with anyone. Just talk to us please. Do you not want to go all the way with us? Have we been doing something wrong, making you uncomfortable in any way?”

“No!” Tony yelled out, rushing to reassure them. “No, it’s not your fault, you haven't done anything wrong. This is...something is wrong with me, you haven’t done anything.”

“Sweet thing,” Bucky pleaded. “Please tell us what’s going on, please trust us.”

“I do,” Tony tried to reassure them. “I swear I do trust you. It’s just...this is something wrong with me. I’ve never trusted anyone with this and I don’t know how to share this.”

Sharing a silent look with Bucky, Steve was the one who tried to reassure him this time. “It’s okay honey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell us, we won’t try to pressure you again. We can back off.”

“No, you shouldn’t have to settle! Just-just bear with me. I need to take my time with this but please just let me finish.” Tony responded, head bowed.

Taking several deep breaths he finally started speaking, not looking at his boyfriends. “Ever since I hit puberty, I haven’t been able to...cum. I try, I sleep with people, try jacking off but I just keep rubbing and stroking and it gets to the point of pain and that edge is still out of reach. The one time I did it hurt so much because I had been rubbing for so long and stimulating my hole with toys so much that I figured it wasn’t worth it to try.

“With everyone I was ever with I managed to fake it, fake having that orgasm, fake letting go just so no one could use that against me. I don’t-don’t want to let you, either of you, go. I love you both so much but you shouldn’t have to settle for someone broken like me. You shouldn’t have to settle at all. You deserve someone whole, someone to complete you.” He trailed off in a whisper, trying to hold back the wistful tone in his voice.

Steve gently kissed Tony’s tensed shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent for comfort before speaking. “Shh, calm down. You’re not going to lose us. We wouldn’t leave you for something like this.”

“Yeah, sweet thing,” Bucky spoke up, stroking Tony’s thighs in comfort. “This changes nothing. I think it works out actually, makes me feel like we are made for each other.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Tony questioned confusedly.

“Well, since the serum,” Steve explained, face flushing steadily. “Both Bucky and I have sort of the opposite of your problem.”

“What does that even mean?” Tony asked, turning to look at Steve.

“We both are unable to be satisfied easily.” Steve hedged, face flushing even more.

“For the love of god, Steve!” Bucky snapped in exasperation. “Tony, Steve and I have very short refractory periods. We both can’t be satisfied by just cumming once, we need to cum several times to fully be satisfied.”

Blinking down at Bucky, Tony honestly didn’t know how to respond to that statement. 

Bucky broke the silence a few moments later. “So that’s why you have been avoiding us being together intimately?”

Tony’s answering nod prompted Bucky to continue. “Now that your secret is out in the open as well as ours, will you let us in? Will you let us be together on that level?”

“I—I don’t—” Tony’s stuttering was interrupted by Steve’s calming voice.

“We will take care of you baby.” Steve reassured, thumb stroking Tony’s protruding collarbone. “We will make sure you can let go today.”

“We don’t even have to touch your pretty cock, sugar.” Bucky spoke up, his hands moving up underneath Tony’s shirt to encircle his waist. “We will fill you with our loads over and over, then get you off without touching you and I guarantee that it will still be the best orgasm of your life.”

Tony groaned, finally nodding his acceptance. Both soldiers moved simultaneously, Bucky to mouth at Tony’s neck while Steve turned his head to press their lips together. Tony moaned, giving Steve’s tongue a chance to enter his mouth while Bucky’s hands moved up to thumb at his nipples.

Steve’s hands didn’t stay idle for long, moving down to undo Tony’s pants and pushing them down, causing Tony to wiggle in his lap to get them all the way off. Bucky’s hands moved up, taking Tony’s shirt with him and breaking up the kiss so that he could pull it off Tony’s body.

He took advantage of the broken kiss to press his own lips against Tony’s, not giving him a chance to think before invading his mouth with Bucky’s tongue, mapping out the inside of Tony’s mouth with sure strokes. Steve took advantage of their distraction to slowly maneuver Tony into a standing position, Bucky following without breaking the kiss.

After quickly stripping off his own clothing, Steve circled behind Bucky to help him take off his own. He left Bucky’s shirt for last, forcing the kiss to finally break. He and Bucky gently prodded Tony to lay on the bed, each taking a side so that Tony was sandwiched in the middle between them.

Steve bent down, his mouth aiming for Tony’s sensitive neck, lips trailing soft skin in butterfly kisses before latching on with teeth, his tongue coming out to sooth the bites. His hand trailed down Tony’s chest, fingers stopping at perked nipples, lightly prodding and gently pinching.

Bucky on the other hand went back to occupying Tony’s mouth, his metal hand latching onto the other nipple, pinching and pulling with no hint of gentleness. Tony groaned at the different sensations the two caused in him, the gentle and rough contrasting with the heat of Steve’s fingers and coldness of Bucky’s. He thrust his chest up unconsciously, silently pleading for more.

“Shh baby, shh.” Steve comforted, hand moving down to stroke around Tony’s abdomen in soothing motions. He watched as Tony’s cock twitched the closer his hand got to it but completely ignored the hardened member, moving his hand down Tony’s thigh instead, softly brushing against his balls.

Bucky moved back from Tony’s mouth to look down at Steve’s hand, smirking as Tony groaned and wiggled, trying to get the fingers to brush against his cock. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, Bucky leaned down to whisper in Tony’s ear as his hand moved over to the bedside drawer, grasping for the bottle of lube in there. “Now, now, sweet thing, no trying to cheat. We said you would come without us touching you, we are gonna keep our promise.” 

Pouring a generous amount of lube on Steve’s hand, he watched as Steve rubbed it between his fingers before moving his fingers back to Tony’s twitching hole. He gently pushed two fingers inside the younger man, impatient in stretching him out. Tony gasped, turning his head into Bucky’s fingers that were gently stroking his cheek.

“You like that sweetheart?” Bucky questioned, keeping Tony’s eyes trained on him. “You like the feel of Stevie’s fingers inside you? Like them opening you for us, slowly scissoring inside your greedy whole, opening you from the inside? Has he found that special spot inside you yet?”

As if on cue, Tony’s hips bucked up in pleasure as he gasped, throwing his head back. “There it is.” Steve spoke up, continuing the gentle prods at Tony’s prostate. 

Tony was lost in his own head, Steve’s fingers not leaving his prostate while Bucky’s lips claimed his again, stealing his breath. He groaned around Bucky’s tongue when Steve added a third finger, the stretch burning slightly but the pleasure of three fingers pressing against his prostate far outweighed it. 

His hands snapped up to grasp at Bucky’s shoulders, moaning when Steve removed his fingers, his hole clenching in desperation. “Shh sweet thing, you’re okay.” Calmed Bucky. “Stevie is just moving around so he can take you baby. How about while he takes your pretty hole, you take me in that gorgeous mouth of yours baby. How’s that sound?”

Seeing Tony nod, Bucky knelt up by his head, his engorged member pressing against Tony’s lips. He slowly fed himself inside Tony’s opened mouth, moaning as Tony took him nearly all the way in. He set up a gentle rhythm, trying to not overwhelm the younger male by thrusting too far or too deep. 

Tony’s groan when Steve removed his fingers caused Bucky to gasp, thrusting involuntarily into Tony’s mouth. Bucky clutched at Tony’s hair, holding his head in place when Tony finally swallowed him down his throat. He didn’t see Steve finally thrusting into Tony, bottoming out in one thrust, but he felt Tony’s throat vibrating in a moan.

Steve didn’t wait for Tony to adjust, setting a punishing rhythm that hit the younger male’s prostate, over and over again. Bucky matched the rhythm using Tony’s mouth, grasping at his hair to ground his movements. Tony clutched at Bucky’s arm, fingers scraping over metal as Steve reached down to grasp his other hand.

Steve bent down, his lips closing around one of Tony’s nipples to suckle at it while his other hand came up to pinch at the other nub. He felt his orgasm approaching, biting down at the nipple in his mouth much to Tony’s pleasure. Steve thrust deep into Tony, pressing the head of his cock to Tony’s prostate as he came, his cum shooting directly on Tony’s spot, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Tony. 

Bucky couldn’t help the erraticness of his thrusts as Tony kept letting out groan after groan with every spurt of cum that pegged his prostate. “I’m close baby, want me to pull out or—”

Tony’s lips tightened around the base of Bucky’s cock, not letting him pull out of his mouth. Bucky thrust down that tight throat two more times before holding himself still buried inside of Tony’s mouth and let go, whimpering with every tightening around his sensitive member eachevery time Tony swallowed.

Bucky pulled out slowly, a line of spit connecting his cock head to Tony’s tongue. Steve watched with glazed eyes as the line stretched before breaking as he pulled himself out of Tony’s ass, leaving his hole closing around air. Bucky reached down with his metal hand, inserting a finger into Tony’s hole, stopping the cum from escaping.

“How are you holding up honey?” Steve questioned, peppering kisses on Tony’s shoulder, hand stroking his chest.

Eyes fluttering, Tony turned his head to face the blonde. “Good. You both feel so good.” 

“You want Bucky inside you baby?” Steve questioned, smiling at Tony’s glazed eyes. “You want him in you while my cum is still inside you? Want him to fuck my cum deep inside you before spilling his own to mix deep in you, honey?”

“You like that, sweet thing?” Bucky spoke up over Tony’s moan, holding down his bucking hips. 

“Please, please, Bucky!” Tony begged, hips thrusting in need.

“See how this is a good thing baby?” Steve questioned, stroking Tony’s cheek to calm him as Bucky lined himself up to thrust inside Tony. “We both just filled you up from each end and your body is still begging for it. You need two super soldiers to keep up with you, to help you let go, to help you cum for us.”

Tony groaned as Bucky thrust into him, not pausing before setting a punishing rhythm, thrusting deep into Tony. Tony threw his head back as Bucky hit his battered prostate, whining as Steve bit at his neck. 

Steve wrapped Tony’s hand around his aching member, thrusting into the callused palm and fingers wrapped around him. He teased Tony’s nipples with one hand, alternating between pinching and gently prodding them. 

Bucky’s hands gripped Tony's hips, knowing he was going to leave bruises but couldn’t bring himself to stop. He frantically thrust into Tony’s tight heat, feeling the muscles tighten and flutter around his member. He chased his orgasm, feeling the slick that Steve left behind sticking to his cock as he pushed it deeper into the willing body.

Steve reached up to twist Bucky’s nipple, pushing him over the edge as he came with two more thrusts deep inside Tony. Steve himself thrust erratically once, twice more into Tony’s hand before painting his abdomen with streaks of cum.

Tony’s eyes were shut tight as his cock twitched against his navel, precum painting the area with every twitch. Bucky’s head was bowed, dark hair hanging around his face as he panted through his orgasm. Steve panted into Tony’s neck, leaving gentle kisses on the sweaty skin.

“Feeling closer to letting go now, sweet thing?” Bucky questioned, head slowly coming up to meet unfocused eyes. 

“Please,” Tony begged, eyes meeting glue grey ones. “Please Bucky—S-Steve, it-it hurts now. Please-I can’t—”

“Shh baby, shh,” Steve whispered, brushing sweat soaked hair away from Tony’s forehead. 

Bucky reached over to wipe the tears of frustration in the corner of Tony’s eye, smiling gently. “Easy sweet thing, we will get you off. We always keep our promises to you. We will get you to cum without touching you.”

“Gotta tell you baby,” Steve spoke up, watching as Bucky pulled out of Tony, moving down so he was laying between Tony’s spread thighs, at eye level with Tony’s oozing hole. “The idea of my cum and Bucky’s mixing inside of you turns me on like nothing else. Watching it sliding out of your hole, watching you clenching down to keep it from escaping will fuel my fantasies for a long time. Makes me sad though, that Bucky’s taste is the only one in your mouth right now. You wanna eat my cum honey, want me to feed it to you so that you can have my taste mixing with Bucky’s inside your mouth just like our cum mixed inside your greedy hole baby?”

Barely waiting for Tony’s nod, Steve scooped a bit of his cooling cum off Tony’s body and pressed the finger to Tony’s lips, eyes glazing as Tony’s tongue reached out to tentatively lick at his finger. 

Bucky watched as a dollop of cum escaped Tony’s hole, trailing down onto the bed. He stopped the second drop from escaping by pushing it back in with a metal finger, pushing into Tony’s hole, easily brushing up against Tony’s prostate again, earning a groan from Tony. He settled his finger so it was constantly pressing against Tony’s prostate, pressure steady. He pressed his lips against Tony’s aching balls, leaving feather light kisses that earned him gasps from the younger male.

“That’s it baby,” Steve encouraged, scooping what was left of his cum into Tony’s mouth. “You just let Bucky milk that cum right out of you. You like feeling that pressure against your sweet spot? You enjoy that pressure, building and building inside you, pushing you closer and closer to the edge of orgasm? You can let go baby, let go whenever you like. Let go and know we will be here, we will catch you honey. Let go for us.”

Steve pressed his lips against Tony, swallowing his gasping scream as he finally fell over the edge of pleasure when Bucky scraped his teeth against his swollen balls, the sharp twinge of pain and milking finally helping Tony let go. 

Bucky pulled away from Tony’s balls, staring as cum shot out of Tony’s cock, painting his chest. He didn’t let up on the pressure to his prostate causing Tony’s hips to buck wildly off the bed, gasping for air as tears of relief ran down his cheeks.

“That’s it, sweet thing,” Bucky ordered gently. “You just let go for us, let go of all that cum you’ve been saving. We’ll be here for you, never again will you feel like you’re not enough for us baby, never again. We’re always going to be here to make sure you can let go for us.”

Tony’s twitching body and shaking sobs clued them in that his pleasure was starting to cross the line into pain. Bucky moved his finger out of Tony’s swollen hole, watching the cum slowly dripping out before moving up Tony’s body, pressing their lips together. Steve pulled away to go grab a wet washcloth, bringing it back to run over Tony and Bucky, cleaning them both up.

Tony slowly opened his eyes, looking at both men in wonder. “Hey baby,” Steve greeted, running his hand over Tony’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Tony croaked, coughing to clear his throat. “So good, thanks to both of you.”

“You were so good for us baby,” Bucky murmured, voice gentle. “So very good for us sugar.”

“We really are made for each other, honey.” Steve told them. “Tony can take us, we can get him off-”

“So off!” Tony smiled. “You two are amazing.”

“Ain’t nothing, sweet thing,” Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony, snuggling into his back. He reached out to pull Steve closer, watching as Tony relaxed when Steve wrapped his arms around him as well. “It was our pleasure.”

“All of our pleasure baby,” Steve whispered, smacking Bucky for his snort of disbelief at words, ignoring his squawk of indignation. 

Tony ignored both of them, snuggling deeper into his soldiers embrace, smiling in deep satisfaction. They would be just fine.


End file.
